Both dog diapers and garments for holding absorbent pads against the underside of a dog are known.
A dog diaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,105 to McKnight. The McKnight diaper is essentially a short pant with top, bottom and elasticized side panels that fit snugly to the dog's torso, and an absorbent portion adjacent the bottom panel. The pant is constructed with elasticized openings to receive the dog's rear leg and an elasticized circular opening for receiving the dog's tail. Shoulder-engaging straps are used to secure forward portions of the panel assembly to the animal. There are several shortcomings to such a diaper. Particularly with an old, incontinent dog, it may be difficult to work the animal's legs and tail through the openings provided when installing the diaper. Also, even if a removable absorbent pad were used, it would be difficult to replace the pad, particularly after defecation, without extensively soiling the diaper holder itself, and it would be desirable to avoid extensive washing of the holder itself. As well, the elasticized garment tends to press against the dog's bladder which is undesirable.
Another variant of a dog diaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,667,754, 6,837,191, 6,935,278 and 7,464,668 to Brewington. The invention includes an absorbent garment, essentially an elasticized short pant, that fits snugly to the dog's torso. A special bib strap perforated to form two strap lengths is used to secure forward portions of the garment to the dog. Openings are provided through which a dog's tail and legs can be inserted while installing the absorbent garment. Once again, it is difficult, particularly with an old dog, to insert its legs and tail through the openings provided when installing the garment. Also, extensive washing would be required, should the dog urinate or defecate in the garment. As well, the garment tends to press against the dog's bladder which is once again undesirable.
A garment for holding an absorbent pad against the underside of a dog is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0226193. The garment includes flexible upper and lower panels that can be located about the dog's torso. Releasable fasteners at one open side of the pair of panels permit the girth of the garment to be adjusted to accommodate the size of the dog. Straps and a connecting ring that locates about the tail of the animal permit fastening of the garment to the rump of the animal, which is an awkward arrangement. Another problem is that special pads must be used, which would be comparatively expensive. Should an attempt be made to use a disposable human diaper, which is not suggested by the prior published patent application, the diaper would be subject to balling and displacement with movement of the dog, making it an unreliable means for collecting urine and feces.